


I Love It When You Look My Way

by space_aces



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Trans Male Character, later..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: 9 idiots, 4 different ways of identifying your soulmate.
Relationships: Bertie/Gunpowder Tim, Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville, Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi/Marius von Raum, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	I Love It When You Look My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw. Someone in the mechscord mentioned soulmates so i wrote these ideas down at 2am (before everyone went crazy) and here it is lol.
> 
> Every chapter is a different ship but they'll come out in the order tagged
> 
> title: Strawberry Blond - Mitski

Tim was fifteen when he met his soulmate. He knew his soulmate had brown eyes but he didn't know what kind of brown. He didn't actually know which eye colour was his own. One of your eyes is the colour of your soulmate's natural eye colour but which eye always varies and Tim couldn't cross reference with his parents since they had different browns than both of his eyes. So he had two brown eyes with one light and seemed to gleam in the sun with another that was dark and almost black. He kind of hoped he had the light one. The dark eye seemed fascinating to look at and Tim always found himself imaging his soulmate looking back at him with those eyes.

Tim was fifteen when he realized he couldn't get a clear picture of what he could imagine his soulmate would be like. He always tried to make up an image for his soulmate but it always came out blurry and confused. His soulmate fantasy always changed and he thought he just was too excited about his soulmate. It wasn't until he heard some others talk about how they always dreamed their soulmate looked a specific way, did Tim start to think a little deeper. He realized he didn't even consider what gender he liked. Girls were cute but so were boys and there was a kid who said they weren't a boy or a girl and they were cute too. Not that he wanted to date them but he found himself not denying that they were attractive. His soulmate could be anyone and Tim found himself ready to love them. He just hoped his soulmate wasn't disappointed in him

Tim was fifteen when he made plans to run away from home. Who doesn't to be fair. He found himself packing a bag full of stuff he wanted to keep and planning an escape route. That's how he found himself outside his house and walking down the streets to the store. He didn't have a plan on what to do after but he had until night to actually think about if he wanted to sneak out or not anyways. If he was going to, he had to get money and food. He thought of his mom's purse before remembering she never carried cash. Tim was always told he had nimble fingers though so maybe he didn't have to go through just his mom. Money and food could be easy if he was willing to work for it.

Tim was stealing when he ran into his soulmate. Literally. He had stolen a bag of chips and a lighter from a store that really didn't need any more money anyways. A person who didn't even work there had caught him which is why he found himself sprinting down the sidewalk, trying to lose the man behind him. He turned a sharp corner and turned back to see if the man was still following before he smacked into someone else. Tim hit the ground and opened his mouth to yell at the person before he actually took a closer look. It was a boy around his age with curly hair and brown eyes that had one slowly becoming as dark as the other one. He stared at the other boy, staring at the eyes he always stared at in the mirror, "You.."

"You too.." The other boy stood up and extended a hand towards Tim who took it and got up. He couldn't stop staring, "I'm Bertie."

"Tim." Tim found himself gathering every detail he could get just from looking at Bertie. The way freckles seemed to litter his face and his hair that Tim just wanted to run his fingers through. He always found himself looking back at his eyes though. A nervous laugh escaped him and to his delight, Bertie laughed as well. It was warm and Tim wanted to hear it over and over again.

"Well Tim, are you busy right now?" He was technically. Running away after stealing possibly the lamest shit he could steal. God what would Bertie think? So instead of speaking, Tim just shakes his head. Bertie smiles with all teeth and Tim wonders what it would feel like to have that mouth on him. He blushes a little at his own thought and takes a deep breath. 

"What do soulmates do after they meet?" Tim really wanted to just be held by him and maybe never leave. 

Bertie seemed to think for a moment, "They hang out I guess. Go on a date but we can just hang out if you don't wanna actually jump into dating." 

"No! A date sounds nice! If that's good with you." He didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because he wanted to make a good impression? Well he already ran into him upon meeting so that probably wasn't the greatest thing. His chest felt tight and it was getting harder to breathe. Tim then remembered why he didn't run often. Especially not in his binder, "I need to sit down for a sec." He leaned against the wall and slid down.

Bertie looked worried and sat in front of him, “Are you okay? Can I help?” Now Tim had a choice to make. Come out or just lie. Both seemed like good options and he did love to lie. It was probably bad to lie to your soulmate though.

“I’m trans!” Not the most eloquent way, “I-I’m wearing a binder so I just need to sit down.” Tim squeezed his eyes shut but opened them when he heard a snort. Bertie was stifling his laughter, “Oh god my soulmate hates me.”

“No no! That’s not it,” Bertie took a deep breath but was still smiling, “So am I. C’mon, we can go get lunch together.” Tim smiled back and laughed a little. After a bit, they both stood up and he found himself holding Bertie’s hand. It fit like a glove.

They ended up at a small diner that was probably family run. It was still nice though. Bertie offered to pay and it’s not like Tim had any money to oppose him. Tim just sat across from them as they waited for their food, "I guess we should talk about ourselves, huh." He really hoped he didn't seem nervous.

"You seem nervous so it's okay if you don't want to. I won't force you." Bertie was so kind it almost hurt Tim, "What are you into?"

Tim paused for a moment. He didn't know what he was into. Space and old guns but those can come across weirdly and he didn't want that. Despite his anxieties, he answered anyways, "Uh.. I really like learning about historical guns and how they work.." He tried to gauge Bertie's reaction but he just looked more interested.

"Can you tell me about them?" Tim's face lit up and he began to talk about what he knew. Arm motions were used and he was shushed a couple of times but Bertie seemed really interested and that's what mattered. 

He kept talking even after they finished their food and Tim looked a bit embarrassed when he realized Bertie had already paid and they were already on their way out, "Sorry. It's something I'm really passionate about."

"I like hearing you talk. You sound happy and I'd gladly let you talk forever if it means you always sound like that." Bertie smiled and took Tim's hand as he spoke. Tim felt his face heat up and squeezed his hand a little. They started walking to nowhere in particular, ready to take on the world together.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw Lyf has more fics than Nastya. Not if I have anything to say about it.
> 
> Working Title: "Gay bitches"


End file.
